David
David is the tritagonist in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, and a minor character in the TV show.. He is the owner of Sasha. He is an 8-year-old boy. Unlike Anne-Marie from the first film, he has parents; however, his biological mother, like Anne-Marie's, is dead, so, he has a stepmother in her place. On the other hand, he is a lonely boy. He was voiced by Adam Wylie in all of his appearances, even in his last appearance in which his voice was changing. Physical Appearance He has blond hair, blue eyes, a red jacket with white sleeves, blue pants, and sneakers. ''All Dogs Go To Heaven 2'' In the movie after Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha in the dog bar she takes them outback where she introduces them to a little boy she has named David who has runaway from home. When Charlie asks David why he ranaway from home he said because his Mom died and that his Dad has married again and now his Dad and Stepmom are gonna have a baby together and he believes that they won't love him anymore. He also tells Charlie that he hopes to do magic tricks and become famous and when he finds out that Charle is an angel he believes that Charle is his gaurdian angel. Charlie offers to help David be a successful magician if David helps him retrieve Gabrel's horn which is in the San Francisco Police Station to which David agrees to. At the police station the 4 of them sneak into the back unaware that David's Dad and Stepmom are there and have left a photo of him to the police in case they find him. David, Charlie, Itchy, and Sasha find the horn in a locked up cage and quickly retrieve it and run as fast as they can for the exit but David accidently bumps into a female police cop who recognizes him from the picture his parents left and tries to chase him but luckily he and the others escape on a red scooter. Afterwards Charlie helps David become a magician ("Easy Street") by acting out for a group on the streets which goes well but soon becomes a disaster and David and the dogs are left in the streets in the rain without money. Once they take shelter, Sasha tells David that although his Dad and Stepmom are gonna have a kid together, they will always love him and that parents can love more than one pup (child). Charlie also reveals that he runaway from home when he was a puppy and never saw his parents again and that David's Mom will always watch over him from Heaven to which David says he'll go home again if Charlie takes him (and he hugs Charlie, prompting him to put one of his paws around him), but then Charlie becomes invisible after the collar that made him visible disappears, and David believes that Charlie has left, and he and Sasha go to the train station to find the train home sadly. At the train station David's magic card falls out of his pocket but as he goes to pick it up Charlie's old nemesis Carface (who is working for Red the Cat Devil) appears and kidnaps David just as Charlie arrives and orders Charlie to bring Gabriel's horn to Red's hideout Alcatraz in 1 hour or else David will be killed. At Alcatraz David is put into a cell as Red and Carface wait for Charlie who shows up with the horn and sets David free but as they try to escape Red plays the horn. Trivia *David and Anne Marie never met, but they might make a perfect couple together. *Many viewers of the second movie called David a poor replacement for Anne-Marie. *David's voice sounds different from the episode "History of All Dogs." This is because his voice actor, Adam Wylie, was going through adolescence at the time. Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Non-Disney characters